James Potter and the Force of Love
by lilylives
Summary: James Potter experiences true love for the first time. Hannah is in love with James and Snape is in love with Lily. Please Read and review.. this is our first chapter of this story


  
James Potter and the Force of Love  
  
  
The beautiful Ravenclaw emerged from the stairway that led to her common room. She carefully peered out of the small passageway that led to the main hallway. She slowly emerged, and began to proceed to her first class, Transfigurations, with Professor McGonagall. She entered the doorway to the classroom and took her seat in the front of the room next to her best friend, Hannah Pits. She opened up her book and intently listened for the bell, while Hannah anxiously tried to get Lily's attention. Hannah slammed her fist down on Lily's desk. Lily slid back quickly in her chair, looking for the source of her bewilderment. She glanced to her friend at her right, who was briskly trying to complete her essay on Animagus. Lily quizzically looked at her friend and asked, "Again Hannah?"  
Hannah replied in a hurried voice, "Help me, help me, help me, I have to get this done."  
"Hannah this is the fourth time this month. Can't you remember to finish your homework?" questioned Lily.  
At that moment the bell rang, and Professor McGonagall appeared in the doorway. "Essays, essays, essays students." Professor McGonagall said firmly.   
At that instance all the students passed forward their one thousand word essays to the person in front of them. McGonagall quickly glanced at each essay as she collected them. When she reached Hannah's row she looked at the pitiful three hundred-word essay that was second to last in the bunch handed to her. She read the name on the front and looked disappointedly at the girl who sat in the second to last seat in that row. She proceeded on to the last row in the classroom. She glanced at each essay and then saw Lily's perfectly written essay that was about fifteen hundred words long. She looked back at the pretty girl and smiled in praise. After their lesson on Human Transfiguration the students awaited the bell. Professor McGonagall calmly said, "Homework for next week Thursday is to have a thousand word essay on the subject matter of Human Transfiguration I expect this to get done. I would like to see Miss. Pits after class."  
The bell sounded and all the students walked quickly out of the classroom except Hannah who slowly walked to the desk with her head slightly bent down towards the dirty floor. As she reached McGonagall's desk she lifted her head and started to speak, but was cut off by the curt voice of Professor McGonagall, "Since this is not your first offense I want you to scrub bed sheets in the hospital wing. Mr. Potter will join you, since he thinks that shaving Mrs. Norris was a fun sport. He will be scrubbing the bedpans."   
Without answering she went to her next class, Divination, with Professor Trelawney. As she was climbing the stairs the bell rang. She began to run up the stairway and entered the door to the classroom. "One minute, miss. Pits, you are late one minute. Of course I predicted you would be late."  
  
  
  
At the end of the day, Hannah was still upset about the detention, but she couldn't complain because she knew she deserved it. When she arrived in the hospital wing she began her task. James arrived in there fifteen minutes late. Madame Pomfrey hadn't noticed his impromptness to the wing due to her attending a boy who had tried to do a zit-removal spell. The young third year's face looked atrocious. It reminded Hannah of a microwaved marshmallow. James bumped in to her spilling the contents of the bedpan onto the floor. Hannah let out a ghastly scream as the yellowish colored liquid splashed onto her lower left leg. She was so upset that it happened that she began to cry. James, who was laughing uncontrollably because of the incident, was trying to apologize, but he couldn't, do to him not being able to breathe. James cleaned up the mess and then returned to his task. He walked up to Hannah and asked her what her best friend's name is. She replied Lily Stone.   
"Lily is really hot, but she wouldn't like a guy like me no way!"   
"Lily is not hot, she is too smart to be hot." Said Hannah.  
"Well, I don't know about that. Her red hair is spicy enough for me."   
"Red hair is so overrated."   
"So isn't blonde." Said James referring to Hannah's hair.  
Hannah spit in James's face and stormed from the washing room. At that very moment, she realized her facination with the tall, messy black-haired wizard known as James Potter.   
  
  
Hannah lied down on her twin sized matteress in the girls dormitory, and slid her curtains around the bed to keep Lily from seeing the look of worship on her doll-like face. As she lie there she began picturing James Potter flying through the air on his Nimbus 100, holding her in his arms as the onlookers cheered at a beautiful wedding below. What a beautiful day that would be she thought as she drifted in and out of sleep, and finnally into a beautiful dream of James.   
  
:) :) :) :) :) Authors' Note:) :) :) :) :)   
All character's that you know of belong to our fav author J.K. We hope that you enjoyed our first chapter. Please review and read our upcoming chapters.   
  



End file.
